GLA Chronicles: The Black Ops Files
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: In 1945. All the worlds leaders came together in secret in a disclosed location to form the Global Liberation Agency. Throughout the decades, the GLA have sent it's finest operatives on life threatening missions. All ex-military, pardoned criminals and reformed terrorists. These are there stories. Rated M for Bad language. Intense fighting scenes and graphical content.
1. Eiji: Hell or High water (Part 1)

**Hi readers! Just wanted to do this story spin-collection of the Global Liberation Agency Operators as seen in 'The Big News'. Starting with Eiji and so on. So without further ado, Enjoy!xxxooo **

**Name: Eiji Juno Nochizawa **

**D.O.B: April 8th 2006**

**Nationally: Japanese **

**Date of recruitment: 29th of April 2026**

**Past affiliations: SAO Survivor, Toshiba Prison Inmate**

**Current status: Active**

**Tokyo, Japan. 26th of ****April 2026**

''Eiji Juno Nochizawa. You stand before this courtroom accused of several counts of unprovoked assault, cyber-terrorism and conspiring with Dr Tetsuhiro Shigemura to commit mass manslaughter via his sabotaged Augma system! How do you plead to these charges?'' The Judge asked the 20 year old boy with light brown eyes and decaying-leaf colored hair in an Orange jumpsuit. He was guarded by two police officers that stood on each side of him, even though he was cuffed by his wrists. The boy sighed in defeat.

''Guilty, Your honer'' he said. The judge raised an eyebrow at his answer but then huffed ''Very well. Since you've submitted yourself to arrest so willingly, I'm now prepared to deliver your sentencing'' he said as he lifted his gravel ''Eiji Nochizawa, I hereby sentence you to twenty years imprisonment in Toshiba maximum security prison. But, as you've pleaded guilty to the charges, we shall give you every chance of parole'' he then slammed his gravel down three times on his stump ''Case dismissed''

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. 27th of April 2026 **

**Eiji's P.O.V **

So this is what it's come to eh? Twenty years in that shithole? Though, I suppose I should be thankful to the judge for a chance of parole. At least then maybe I have a chance to get out early. But since we've got some time before my life officially ends, here's who I am; My name is Eiji Nochizawa. I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. My dad left when I was very young and my mom was left to care for me through most of my childhood until she remarried some guy who sold Laptops. I met a girl in kindergarten named Yuna Shigemura and we almost immediately formed a strong friendship that lasted all the way up to middle school before her dad sent her off to an all girls school but we still kept in touch via social media. Then SAO happened. Oh, did I mention that I'm one of the 6,147 players who survived that whole clusterfuck? Not that anyone would ask. Anyway, Yuna was there too, so we formed a party for a while before I was recruited into The Knights Of The Blood Oath. One day, Yuna went with a clearing team to the 40th floor to take care of the boss. She didn't return. She's gone, I'll never see her again and never be able to tell her I loved her. Since then, I avoided contact with anyone and shut myself away even after the game got cleared. I rented an apartment all by myself and only left to buy food for the past year. Until her father, Dr Tetsuhiro Shigemura, a past close associate of Akihiko Kayaba, the madman behind SAO, contacted me and offered me a chance to bring her back as a AI. So we formulated the plan to gather all the Survivors memories of her forcefully but killing them in Ordinal scale. The players became brain damaged, but to me it seemed worth it. But I should have known Shigemura also needed my memories of her to complete the process, nothing in life come's for free. That old bastard double-crossed me and left me for dead! But in the end, it was all for nothing. Kirito saved the day and found a way to break the seal and restore everyone's memories. I was then arrested and charged with my crimes. Now, here I am. On a boat to Toshiba. Ready to be alone for the rest of my life...God, my life fucking sucks.

''Well, I reckon you didn't do it then'' The officer driving the boat said to make conversation.

''Does it really matter?'' I asked him sarcastically.

He laughed ''No, I guess not'' he replied ''I've taken a bunch of fella's up to this prison, lord know's how many. Usually by now I get the classic 'I didn't do it' sob story'' he finished.

''Seriously? Every time?'' I asked.

''Every time'' he nodded ''You know, I read about your case a little. You're an SAO survivor no?'' he asked. I was personally shocked. That was the first time anyone's asked me that.

''Yes'' I replied. He huffed.

''Not very sociable, are ya?'' he asked with worry. I didn't say anything, creating an eerie silence.

''I've actually got family in Japan. Where 'bout's you from?'' he asked.

''I grew up in Adachi'' I said. He then groaned slightly ''Shame. They're in Miyagi so you couldn't have met them'' he said. Another silence followed the next few minutes until he decided that he still wanted to talk to me.

''I was transporting this fella a few years back. He was the worst, I tell ya! He wouldn't stop goin' on about how 'He didn't do it'' he begun ''He was a much older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart, folk glasses. He was just wailing back there, said it wasn't him! Crying and snotting all over the place, right where you're sitting!'' he pointed his thumb back to my chair.

Now I know what the stain's were. As if I wasn't already feeling nauseous enough from the boat ride in general.

''Then before long, he start's kicking the back of my seat, like some fussy baby on an airplane'' he continued ''And then I told him that he had to stop, that that's private property and I'll be forced to sedate him otherwise! So he stops and, having exhausted all his other options, he just starts crying out for his mama. ''Mama! It's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!'' he imitated his southern accent. I looked up and though for a moment about the situation.

''You don't think that...Maybe, he was innocent?'' I asked him. The officer nearly stopped the boat to look back at me with an irritated face.

''Innocent?!'' he shouted ''They caught that fucker red handed! Stabbing away at his own wife, cutting her up as the cops swooped in through the door and he had the goddamned balls to sit on this boat and cry bloody murder that it wasn't him, like he actually believed it himself'' he said as the boat came into view of Toshiba prison. It's exterior looked more like a fortress. Actually, Toshiba was a fortress! Most heavily guarded prison in the pacific. No one's escaped. I heard rumors that it was build during the second world war to keep American prisoner's during the conflict.

''It just goes to show...People'll go up and crazy when they believe that their lives are over'' he finished as the boat sailed to the dockyard on the island where armed guard waited to collect me.

''Not me'' I said to him as the boat stopped ''I know what I am. My life ended even before it began so I'll be fine'' I added as the guard grabbed me by the arms and dragged me away off the boat and up the path to the prison.

''Have a nice life!'' the officer called to me as he faded in the distance.

Now I was in a new orange jumpsuit, being escorted to my cell by two guards where I'll be spending the next twenty or so years avoiding shower rapist's and hallway stabbers. They stopped after what felt like forever outside a bared, Iron cell door. They unlocked it and opened the door.

''Inside'' One of them said to me while pointing to it with his baton. I froze in place before the other whacked me from behind my legs. I grunted and fell to my knees. The first guard used his baton to lift my chin up so that I faced him.

''Cheer up pal'' he smirked ''It's not so bad in here. Don't think of this as a prison, think of it as more a hotel that you can't leave because your room's locked from the outside!''

With that, they pushed me into the cell with such force that I landed on the floor. I looked back up to them.

''Enjoy your stay'' they said evilly in unison ''We certainly will'' the second guard finished before the first guard slammed the door that echoed throughout the building.

I slowly got on my feet and looked around my cell at what they gave me.

A small bed and a bucket in the corner that I guess is mean't to be a toilet.

I walked slowly up to the bared window on the wall that had a view of the ocean waves. Maybe I can watch the waves crash against the building for the next twenty years while I slip slowly into madness. But hey! This is what I wanted right? A room all to myself. Three square meals a day. A roof over my head and a bed to sleep in. Maybe I'll even find someone new and get married here!

Toshiba was more then just the most heavily guarded prison in the Pacific, it was also one of the very few unisex prisons in the world due to a new prisoners welfare program instated a couple years back. There have even been weddings in those prisons and I've seen a couple of girls my age in here so, maybe I'll get lucky!

Oh, who am I kidding?! This is officially the worst day of my life! I thought the day I lost Yuna was bad enough but this really takes the cake! I lied down on my bed on my back in misery. I wonder who I should use my one phone call on? Every prisoner is entitled to at least one phone call to the outside world. Who should I call? Shigemura? Puh, he's the last person I wanna see right now!

My mom, maybe. Probably not. I doubt she would even wanna speak to me now if the authorities had informed her of what I've done. She's most likely disowned me already. She wouldn't want to gain the reputation of being the mother of a public menace. Not that I care or anything, she didn't have the decency to show up at my trail.

''I'm sorry Yuna'' I whispered as I closed my eyes ready to sleep. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I dosed off.

**The Next Day **

**No P.O.V **

Eiji was at the serving area in the cafeteria getting breakfast. He held his bowl out to the chef who scooped up some grey, sloppy liquid with a ladle and poured it into his bowl. Eiji looked down to the food and cringed before sitting down at a table by himself. He lifted some of the gruel with his wooden spoon to his nose to smell it, making him gag a little. He then took a deep breath before deciding to take the risk of trying the dish.

"Ugh. Definitely not" he thought with disgust after trying the slop. He then pushed the bowl away and rested his head in his arms on the table.

"Hey, New guy!" Said a deep voice from behind him after he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eiji slowly turned his head to see three hulking men in orange jumpsuits gazing at him with sadistic smiles.

"Can I help you with something?" Eiji asked politely.

"You're in my seat" the leader said. His friend's chuckled. Eiji just huffed.

"Really? I don't see you're name on it" he mocked. The man grabbed his shirt collar.

"Listen asshat! Because you're new here, I'll just give you a fair warning. I'm the top dog around here! That means anything I say goes." he warned him. His two goon's nodded in agreement.

''Oh, I'm sorry'' Eiji replied ''I must've missed the part in the Toshiba rule book that said that I have to take orders from a bald meathead. Maybe if you let me go back to my cell, I can look again'' he mocked.

The leader responded by dropping him to the ground ''Look's like we've got ourselves a smart ass, eh boy's?'' he said to his friends. They laughed in response ''Unfortunately, new guy, having a sense of humor isn't going to get you very far around here''

''Yeah'' Eiji said as he stood up to face him ''And neither would having that B.O of yours'' he mocked with a whiff ''When's the last time you showered? 2004? To afraid to drop the soap, are we?''

The leader's two goon's oohed at his comeback while he contorted his face in anger.

''Why you goddamn Jap!'' he shouted with a punch to Eiji's jaw, knocking him back to the floor ''Now, you listen here and you listen good. You may think you're a tough guy but I know a tough guy when I see one, and you don't fit the bill. To me you're nothing but a weak, worthless, pathetic, spineless and scrawny little boy who will be nothing more then a nuisance!'' he yelled ''Kicking your ass has made me hungry. Give me your breakfast!'' he ordered pointing to Eiji's bowl. Eiji slowly got back up on his feet with a frown.

''The bowl's right there, you can have it. I'm not even hungry anymore'' he said. The leader smirked ''I want you to give it to me, in my hand'' he ordered as his two goons crunched their knuckles together. Eiji huffed and clenched his fist's.

''Okay'' he said ''Fine. You want my breakfast?'' he asked as he picked up his bowl ''Here's your motherfucking breakfast!'' he shouted before he smashed the bowl right on the leaders head, knocking him out cold. The two other inmates charged at him with one of them holding Eiji down on the table while the other inmate started punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

Eiji reached for his wooden spoon and stabbed the Inmate on top of him in the left eye with it's sharpened end, causing him to yell in pain and clutch the eye before Eiji kneed him in the balls, knocking him off the table and to the floor. The second inmate tried to punch Eiji but he caught his fist and crushed it before karate chopping him in the throat, making him choke and cough as he slid to the floor.

Eiji turned back to the leader, who was slowly getting back up. he then pinned him back down on the floor and put both his hands around his neck, choking him.

''Bon appetit, fucker'' Eiji grunted before a guard came up from behind him and used his baton to knock him away from the leader. Eiji gasped in pain from the blow as the guard picked him up by the ear.

''Not even half a day in here and you're already causing trouble!'' he scowled ''Maybe some time in Solitary will cool you down a bit''

**That Night **

Eiji was sitting all alone in his cell in the solitary confinement block. Watching the black waves crash against the island as the moon illuminated the room revealing the tally charts scratched on the walls, left there by the previous occupants. If Eiji wasn't so depressed, he would have smiled at the coloring.

''Great, I beat the shit out of three other inmates and landed myself in solitary on my first day!'' Eiji thought ''So much for good behavior. At least I don't have to worry about those guys for a while. If I had a diary, I would have written it down''

Eiji was just about to lie down on his mattress and turn in for the night until he could hear footsteps, clumps of a cane and voices coming towards his cell.

''Is this the one?'' asked a posh, English male accent from outside the door.

''Yep, here's the troublemaker who caused all that ruckus in the cafeteria this morning'' the guard replied before the footstep's stopped outside the cell door. Eiji then heard fumbling of keys before the door opened to reveal the guard accompanied by an elderly man in a crimson red suit. He was balding and had wrinkles all over his skin. He had golden brown eyes behind a pair of smart, work glasses and held a cane in his left hand to support his limp.

''Are there any other guards on duty tonight in this block other then you?'' he asked the guard as he limped inside the cell while reaching in his right suit pocket as Eiji watched him curiously.

''No, Mr Goldking'' he replied.

''Good to know that. That makes this easier then'' the man said before shooting the guard in the chest with a silenced pistol that he pulled out from the pocket. Eiji looked horrified as the guard slumped to the floor.

''Oh my god!'' Eiji nearly shouted ''You killed him!''

''Kill?'' the man laughed ''These are moose tranquilizer darts boy. He's unconscious'' he then pulled out a gold pocket watch ''We have about...fifteen minutes before he wakes up. That should be enough time for us to talk...Eiji Nochizawa'' the man smiled. Eiji widened his eys at the fact that this man, who he'd neer met before somehow knew his name.

''How do you know my name?'' he asked. The man sat opposite him with his cane between his hands ''I know more then just your name boy'' he smiled ''But rest assured, your secret his safe with us''

''Us?'' Eiji asked.

''Oh, please forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself'' the man smiled ''I am Arthur Percival Goldking. Director of the Global Liberation Agency'' he revealed himself. Eiji looked confused.

''The Global Liberation Agency? Never heard of it'' he huffed. Goldking smiled ''Good. Because you're not supposed to. It appears that you and the agency itself has something in common; according to the outside world, nether of you exist''

''What do you want from me?'' Eiji asked.

''I want you to work for me'' Goldking offered ''The GLA is an ultra secret organisation who's agent's have dedicated their lives to insure the continuation of humanity's free will. Throughout the decades we have been sending our elite operatives to tackle dangerous situations, from assassination to VIP hostage rescue! We have cells all over the world, from Canada to Australia. To put it simply, whenever a particular country has a problem of which their military can't handle, they call on the GLA and pay us to solve it for them!'' he explained.

''You mean, like a mercenary group?'' Eiji asked with a frown.

''A mercenary group?'' Goldking raised an eyebrow ''Dear boy, don't be absurd! No, we are not a mercenary group. We like to think of it as more a 'Private Interdependent Contracting' organisation'' he assured him. Eiji looked away.

''And what make's you think I'd be of any use to you?'' he asked ''I'm not a solider. I've never actually killed anyone, I've never even shot a gun before!''

''But you can fight'' Goldking pointed out ''I saw that brawl you had this morning with those three other chaps in the cafeteria through the security camera footage. Not bad, for someone of your build and height'' he complemented as Eiji lifted his head back up ''I chatted with the nurse's up in sick bay on my way here. They said that man you hit with the bowl will need stitches!'' he exclaimed before grinning ''The GLA could have use for someone with your potential out in the field. So, how about it?'' he offered his hand to shake.

Eiji looked slightly puzzled ''But why me? If your looking for potential recruits, why not anyone else here?'' he asked. Goldking looked deep into his eyes through his glasses with a smile.

''A wise, dead man once told me that in warfare, history remember's the villains...But history worships the heroes'' he said ''I read your case file. Your were in SAO, a death game created by Akihiko Kayaba. Your friend, Yuna was it? Was unfortunately killed during the crisis. Sorry for your loss by the way'' he said before Eiji shot up in anger. Goldking made him freeze by pointing his cane at him.

''I wouldn't if I were you'' he warned calmly as he pressed a button on his cane, making a hidden blade appear in Eiji's face ''Don't let my appearance deceive you. Think before you act''

Eiji slowly backed off and sat back down. Goldking sheathed the blade while smiling warmly ''I can see your pain, Eiji. Emotional pain'' he said ''There are two kinds of pain in this world; there's physical pain...and then there's real pain. Real pain is the result of losing someone you care about. I know what it's like to feel that pain. I've lost friends and family too'' he revealed sympathetically ''I've felt that pain more times then I can count. But, you know the thing about pain?...It can either make you or it can break you. There are somethings we cannot control. But one of the few elements in our existence that we can influence is our future. And it starts when we decide'' he finished

After hearing what Goldking has told him. Eiji felt like garbage. It's true, the past was ruining his life and killing his future. And look what trying to change the past got him? Maybe, Kirito was right. We cannot escape our past's, but we can find a method of closure to them.

''So, Eiji'' Goldking spoke ''Here's my offer; you join the GLA, I'll use my influence to have you officially pardoned and released and you can start taking control of your future. Or...You can stay here and rot for the next twenty years, hoping to get time off for good behavior. It's your choice to make'' Goldking stood up and handed him a piece of paper. Eiji took it, unfolded it and saw a private number etched onto it.

''You have 24 hours to reply. Think it over, will you? Just remember this old Japanese Proverb'' He then spoke in Japanese, much to Eiji's disbelief;

_''Kumo no ushironi wa itsumo hikari ga arimasu''_(There is always light behind the clouds)

He said as he walked out ''Oh, and when he wakes up, tell him that he fell asleep on duty. Goodnight Eiji'' he then bowed his head before he closed the door and locked it before walking away, placing the key back inside the guard's pocket.

''Hey!'' Eiji called out to him while holding the door bars.

''Yes?'' Goldking asked while looking back to him.

''How on earth did you learn to speak Japanese?'' he asked. Goldking huffed politely.

''Google translate''

And then he left without another word. For some odd reason, Eiji couldn't help but chuckle.

After two more minutes, after Goldking was out of sight, the guard awoke clutching his head ''Oh, my head'' he moaned as he slowly got back up and looked around. ''What happened?'' he asked himself.

''You fell asleep on duty'' Eiji replied. The guard looked surprised ''Did I?'' he asked. Eiji nodded ''Man, good thing the warden wasn't down here or he'd have killed me!''

**29th of April **

Eiji was sitting at a table in the cafeteria gazing at the phone boxes in thought. Goldking was right. Eiji was in control of his own fate.

''Time to start now'' He smiled and then walked over to it. Little did he know, that a guard with black hair and glasses was watching him with his arms folded and leaning on the wall.

Eiji looked at the piece of paper and then dialed the number on the phone. It rang for a moment.

''Who is this?'' asked the voice of Goldking.

''This is Eiji Nochizawa'' he paused for effect ''I want in''

The phone just hung up and the guard walked up to Eiji and quickly handed him a gas mask ''Put this on, quickly'' he whispered.

''What?'' Eiji asked and before he knew it, the whole cafeteria was suddenly bombarded with little metal balls that emitted grey smoke when they fell to the floor. Knocking out all the guards and Inmates, except for Eiji who quickly put his mask on and looked around him in amazement.

''Knockout gas'' The guard, now wearing a gas mask too, said as he walked back up to Eiji carrying a duffel bag ''That should buy us some time''

''Who are you?'' Eiji asked as the guard unzipped the bag on a table.

''Questions later. escape now!'' the guard shouted as he got out a silenced AR-15 rifle from the bag ''Here!'' he said, tossing a second rifle to Eiji. He caught it in his hands and felt down it's barrel ''Stun mode only. We don't want any bloodshed. Now, follow me. Move!'' he ordered as he lead Eiji out of the cafeteria and across the prison blocks.

"Up on the rails!" The guard exclaimed before he accurately took down three of the guards that were trying to stop them while Eiji hesitantly took out two of them.

"Down here! To the docks, come on!" He ordered before he lead Eiji down the spiral staircase.

"I take it that Goldking sent you to collect me" Eiji said.

"Maybe" the guard smiled underneath his mask. Before long, the guard kicked the door down to the open air and they dashed over across the rocky landscape of the island to the docks where a speedboat, commandeered by armed soldiers dressed in black Armour were waiting for them.

"We've got the package! Start the engine!" The guard ordered them as he and Eiji approached them. The driver nodded and started the engine up. As soon as both the gaurd and Eiji were on board, he drove out of the docks and out to sea.

"I'm free" Eiji said in disbelief "I'm free at last!" He added. Resting on the boat and taking off his mask with a relaxed sight.

"You've only been in there for like two days" the guard commented.

"Too long" Eiji replied "Now that we're safe, who are you?" He asked the guard.

"Me?...well-" he paused to take off his gas mask to reveal himself as Seijirou Kikuoka "My name is Seijirou Kikuoka, and I'm your new mentor" he answered with a smile. Eiji looked shocked.

''I remember you!'' he said with a point ''You're Kazuto's friend in the government!''

''Yes'' Seijirou replied ''I'm Kazuto's handler in the government, but I also work for Goldking as the head agent for the Japanese GLA cell'' he explained.

**Annd done! So thats how Eiji joined the GLA! What adventure will he get up to next? Find out in part 2! Coming soon but until then, cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Eiji: Hell Or High Water (Part 2)

**Here is Chapter two everyone! Enjoy and don't forget to favorite and follow!xxxooo**

**Authors note: Kang Yeonsak is owned by the fallen series.**

**29th of April, 2026. Goldking's mansion, GLA headquarters, unknown location**

Eiji and Seijirou walked into an old fashionably decorated office with Goldking sitting at his desk smoking a cigar. He looked up to see Eiji and smiled warmly.

''Ah, Eiji!'' he greeted ''Glad that you've accepted my offer'' he slowly limped over to him with his cane to shake his hand " On behalf of the whole organization, I welcome you among the Global Liberation Agency!"

''I figured that being in prison was not the way I wanted my story to end'' he accepted Goldking's gesture before he smelt the smoke ''Is that a Havana?'' he asked as he pointed to the cigar. Goldking smirked.

''Oh, you know your tobaccos'' he said ''You partake?'' he offered.

''Sure, please'' Eiji said before Goldking took out a fresh cigar from his box and handed one to him ''Got a light?'' Eiji asked. Goldking pulled out a gold plated lighter and placed it under Eiji's cigar until it lit. Eiji took a few puffs before blowing out a trail of smoke. He sighed in relaxation ''Now that is a damn fine smoke. Haven't had a real smoke in days''

''Mr Kikuoka. Well done for successfully bringing Mr Nochizawa here'' Goldking praised Kikuoka. He bowed his head in gratitude ''I'm just glad to finally get out of that guard suit. Almost gave me a rash!''

'ding!'

A bell went off in the office. A three men looked around.

''Oh, that must be the food I ordered'' Goldking said turning to Eiji ''Hungry?''

Eiji nodded vigorously before sitting at the desk opposite Goldking's seat. Seijirou opened the door in the left counter of the office for a butler carrying a dish came in and set it down in front of Eiji.

''Do you like pizza?'' Goldking asked.

''Pineapple and olive?'' Eiji asked hopefully. Goldking nodded as the butler took off the lid to reveal a large pineapple and olive pizza ''Sweet and salty. Just the way I like it'' he smiled before he dug right into the pie.

''Now'' Eiji said as he ate ''Tell me more about this GLA''

Goldking smiled ''Very well. Back in 1945, after the second world war ended and the Nazi's fell out of power, all the world's leaders came together in secret right here on this very island in this mansion to discuss a way to keep the world from falling into the very chaos and oppression that the Nazi's caused ever again. So, an early draft of a global union called 'The Berlin Treaty' was written. And with that, the Global Liberation Agency was born!'' he explained while Eiji listened with earnest ears while enjoying the pizza ''Since that day, we have dedicated our lives to protecting humanity from oppression, slavery and terror! We have shared our technological knowledge with the worlds top agencies. MI6, CIA, KGB, JDSF. However, we have always kept the best for ourselves'' he added ''As I said before, we have agency cells all over the globe ready to serve at a moment's notice'' he finished. Eiji burped a little after finishing the pizza so quickly ''Excuse me, I haven't really eaten in the last few days'' he apologized.

''Anyway'' Goldking said ''The Japanese GLA cell's nearly wiped out, except of Mr Kikuoka! So, my main focus is to bolster its numbers back up with fresh, new recruits. A new generation of the Japanese cell of the GLA'' he revealed his plan ''We have already come across some potential new faces ripe for recruitment and you're one of them'' he smiled to Eiji.

''Goldking told me that you're a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat'' Kikuoka added his piece ''You hospitalized three other hardened criminals single-handedly! I saw the footage. Where did you learn to fight?'' he asked.

''I used to be in a boxing club back in high school'' Eiji revealed ''I used to get beaten up a lot, but I got better at it through time''

''Oh, most interesting'' Goldking rubbed his chin ''I bet that once we've trained you with firearms, you'll be unstop-'' he was then interrupted by an old telephone ringing on his desk. He picked up the phone.

''Yes?'' he answered, A distinct male voice could be heard yelling into the piece ''Hum...Yes...oh my!...okay...aha...Okay, Mr Un. We'll help right away!'' Goldking said before he put the phone down.

''Un? You mean like, Kim Jong Un?!'' Eiji asked in shock.

''Indeed'' Goldking smiled ''And he's just given us your first assignment!'' he added. Eiji widened his eyes.

''First Assignment?!'' he reapeted ''B-but, I haven't even been through any formal training yet!''

Goldking smiled as he got up and walked to a bookcase by his desk with Kikuoka following him ''Another wise, dead man once told me that experience is the best teacher and the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. Now, come with me and I'll brief you on the job'' he beckoned Eiji to follow him as he pulld one of the books down to reveal a hidden passage way.

Eiji huffed ''Classic'' he said as the two other men lead him passed the secret door into a large nexus with IT experts working on the monitors and a large holographic picture of the globe in the middle of the room. Eiji looked around in awe at the technology before stopping at a large monitor in front of Goldking and Kikuoka.

''Now'' Goldking said as he pressed some buttons on the keyboard to bring up the profile picture of a man with Korean facial complexion ''This man is Kang Yeonsak. He's the founder and leader of a Korean Anti-westerners terrorist group called the K.U.F'' he explained ''The Koreans for United freedom are responsible for several major attacks against the U.S and both south and north Korea. In 2004, they bombed the British embassy in Seoul and plotted the hostage crisis in the same place three years later. Not much is known about his background, only that he's North Korean in origin. But his biggest achievement of all...was laying a successful siege on The White house in 2013, where he sent his double in an attempt to detonate the U.S's entire nuclear arsenal, rendering the U.S inhabitable until an American GLA agent named Mike Banning stomped out his plan and killed the double'' he finished. Eiji listened carefully.

''This guy sound's like a real asshole! I already hate that gu- Wait? He faked his own death?'' he asked.

''Yes, We too believed him to be dead and that any remaining members of the K.U.F disbanded until Kim Jun Un called me a few moments ago saying that his daughter, Kim Ju-ae, had been kidnapped by the K.U.F after they ambushed an armored convoy carrying her from a high end nightclub in Pyongyang and are believed to be holding her for ransom of 1 billion dollars and full diplomatic immunity'' Goldking added ''I'm afraid that Kang has indeed returned and this time, he's more dangerous then ever. He's probably angered by the U.S and Korean peace treaty''

Eiji folded his arms ''Guy think's he's invincible. But no one's invincible. Kazuto would agree as such''

''He's really nothing but a coward'' Seijirou said ''Kang would never sacrifice himself knowing that his plan would fail. But if he gets the immunity, he'll be invincible for real''

''Luckily, we've managed to pinpoint the most likely place they'll be keeping her'' Goldking stated before the monitor showed a massive platform above a body of water.

''An oil rig?'' Eiji asked with a raised eyebrow.

''The K.U.F took over this rig in the Yellow sea a few months ago and have been using it to illegally dig for oil and then selling it on the black market to finance their operations'' Goldking said ''We suspect that's where they'll be holding the girl until his demands are met. So, your mission is a VIP hostage rescue. You must infiltrate the rig, extract the girl and sink the whole bloody thing into the sea! Without the rig, The K.U.F will suffer a massive economical backlash, sending their operations back for years'' he briefed them as he walked over to a door that said 'Advanced Agency Supplies.

''You'll be teaming up with Agent Kikuoka for this task. Kim Jong Un will also deploy an extraction team of KPA spec ops on standby to assist should you need it'' Goldking said ''Now, time to meet your quartermaster''

''Quartermaster?'' Eiji asked.

''Every cell as its own weapons specialist and head of research. We call them the 'Quartermasters''' Kikuoka explained to him as the walked past the door ''This one joined after our last one decided to retire last year'' he added as the group came into the room with none other then Tetsuhiro Shigemura waiting for them.

''You!'' Eiji yelled when he saw him. He then pounced on the older man and held him up by his coat, surprising the doctor greatly ''Eiji, how nice to see you again'' he greeted calmly.

''Nice to see me?!''' Eiji said ''Is that all I get after what you tried to do to me?''

''I take it that you two already are well acquainted'' Goldking raised an eyebrow ''You could say that! This shitbird tried to kill me!'' Eiji yelled. Shigemura smiled a little ''don't overexaggerate my boy. I assured you once that the process would be non-fatal'' he said and then sighed ''Look, I know your a bit upset about it but we've better things to do then to kill each other. Now, would you be so kind as to put me down?'' he asked politely. Eiji slowly let him down, Shigemura dusted his lab coat and readjusted his glasses ''Very well, if you'd like to follow me'' he started walking to an area where a black vast, some guns and two devices rested on a large table.

''For your assignment, you'll need some proper gear if you wanna come back alive'' Shigemura said as he picked up the vest ''Kevlar, tactical bulletproof vest. Enhanced with vibrainium, as light as a feather but as hard as tank armor. Completely impenetrable, thought still quite painful'' he said as he handed the two vests to the agents.

''Now, while most Japanese agents in the past have preferred the 'homegrown' varietals when it come's to handguns, I personally recommend the Austrian works of modern art'' the professor smiled as he picked up the two pistols ''The Glock 22. semi automatic. 34.38 ounces in weight. Revamped grips. Advanced chamber re-calibration for a faster rate of fire. 15 amour piercing bullets per magazine. A smoother magwell for an easier and faster reload and, of course, custom porting''

''I've never shot a gun before'' Eiji said.

''Anyone can shot a gun'' Seijirou said ''If they only have the guts to do it''

Eiji and Seijirou both went to a shooting range close by and tested the guns. This was Eiji's first time firing a gun and for some odd reason, he loved it!

''Awesome!'' he exclaimed with a wide smile ''What other weapons do I get?'' he said with enthusiasm. Shigemura smiled darkly ''Might I suggest, the MP5?'' he recommended before he handed both agents the sub-machine guns ''A European weapon of choice. 7.5 inch barrel. 40 armor piercing rounds per magazine. Double sided magazines for faster reload. fully automatic fire. Textured grips and they come with an integrated silencer barrel attachment and a 2.0x magnification red dot sight scope for shrot to medium range fire'' he finished before looking towards the two little devices. Eiji recognized them.

They were the prototype exo-pods he used to enhance his physical ability's in ordinal scale!

''Now, I know your familiar with the old mark I P.A.E's (Personal Ability Enhancer). But, I'd like to introduce you to the new mark II's!'' Shigemura announced ''They have the same features as the mark I's but a new feature is an inbuilt micro frequency Jammer that disables any enemy wireless transmissions including Comm links, unmanned drones and security cameras. Kang will never know you were there, until its too late'' he finished with a proud smile.

''And in case you run out of bullets'' he added before handing out a box that contained two six inch knifes ''Celexrium serrated steel. Cut's through flesh like butter''

Eiji and Sejirou took the knifes and Eiji practiced with it for a moment.

''You two leave for the Yellow sea via submarine in 1900 hours'' Goldking ordered. Eiji and Seijirou saluted and started to walk away from the room.

''Oh, and boys'' Goldking said. They both turned to look at him ''It's counter-productive, but Kim Jong Un said he'd pay extra if you deal with Kang Yeonsak''

''How much?'' Eiji asked. Goldking smiled.

''500 million dollars. Dead or alive''

Eiji smiled darkly ''You've got it boss''

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Yellow sea**

Men in full body armor and carrying various guns and assault rifles and SMG's were harassing men in oil workers clothing into producing more oil by shouting at them in Korean and occasionally bashing them in the face with their guns. The workers just squirmed in fear and tried to work as hard as the could.

Meanwhile, three men were in a large empty room along with several armed soldiers. One of them, a man with ample, black wavy hair, purple eyes and a tattoo of the laughing coffin symbol on the right side of his face, walked slowly forward and looked at a meagre pile of yellow and blue barrels in disappointment.

''Twenty eight." He counted "Thats 50% less then last week. Where are the rest of my barrels?'' he asked, no one answered ''Where is your manpower, Kang?'' he asked the middle aged Korean man with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a two piece suit with a light blue tie. The man turned back to face him.

''Do you have any idea how much oil is worth to the right people? Or how long it takes to drill for it?'' he asked walking back to him ''Of course you don't, I'll tell you. We are now three months behind schedule! Kick the workers ass's. Get me my product'' he ordered him. Kang frowned ''We are finding as much oil as we can'' he said.

''Well find more!'' The man yelled ''As I recall, we didn't help you kidnap the Un girl for nothing'' he motioned his head towards his henchman wearing a black hoodie covering a mop of uneven grey hair and blue eyes. ''If there's one thing I hate more then assholes, it's assholes who don't pay their debts. Now, either start meeting your quota or we'll just take the girl back to Kim Jong Un ourselves'' he threatened. Kang clenched his fists.

''When you threaten me in front of my men like this, it's not good'' he said. the man chuckled ''Your men? The men we've taken and trained to look like fools''

''They are warriors!'' Kang snapped ''Warriors loyal to me. If I command it, they can shoot you and your dog dead!''

The man's henchman look angry ''Dog?! Dog?!'' he yelled before pulling out a P99 pistol from his holster and aiming it at Kang's head. The soldiers aimed their guns at him in response ''You are seriously pissing me off Yeonsak! How about I just cut both you and the girl up into little chunks and feed you to the gaurd dogs, hum?! I'm starting to question if the moneys even worth it!'' he yelled.

''Easy, Black. Remember, we both need her alive if we're gonna get payed'' his boss warned him. Kanamoto Atsushi slowly holstered his gun ''Yes Mr Casals'' he mumbled.

''We are your lifeline'' POH tapped his finger on Kangs chest ''I'm the one coordinating this whole operation. I am the one working tirelessly to make us rich, and being wealthy is very good. It allow's men to be the intentional asswipes nature intended them to be'' he finished.

''It's not about the money'' Kang argued ''It's about sending the message''

''Yes well, message's don't pay the fucking bills, Kang'' POH smiled sinisterly as he unsheathed his knife. He was now face to face with Kang ''Now, threat's hurt very much...but not nearly as much as serrated steel does. You of all people should know that'' he added before he sheathed his knife back into his belt and begun to walk away with Black following him.

''Remember our deal!'' he called ''Half! Tell Mr Un of our demands. That he has 12 hours to give you the 1 billion dollars and diplomatic immunity or the girl dies'' POH ordered as Black bumped into a guard's shoulder on their way out.

**Done! Will Eiji and Seijirou rescue the girl in time and deal with Kang once and for all? Find out next time in part 3! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. Eiji: Hell or High water (Part 3)

**Hello! The reason behind my slow updating recently is because my Nan was taken to hospital last week because she fell over and dislocated her left shoulder blade. We're hoping to see her back on her own two feet in the next two weeks. Anyway, lets continue!xxxooo **

**Somewhere in the Yellow sea, 29th of April 2026 **

**''ETA to drop-off location in t-minus ten minutes and counting'' **The automatic voice over the speakers in the submarines holding area announced as Seijirou and Eiji sat opposite each other in new black PMC diving suits. They also had waterproof bags strapped to their backs, carrying their guns, ammo and bulletproof vest's. Their knifes were already sheathed in their hip holsters.

''Hey, you got a light?'' Eiji asked with a cigarette in his mouth. Seijirou rolled his eyes in disapproval as he pulled out a lighter from his bag and handed it to Eiji, who used it to light his cigarette.

''Thanks'' Eiji said, holding the lighter back to Seijirou.

''Keep it'' he insisted ''I don't smoke''

''Concerned about cancer?'' Eiji laughed.

''Yeah, a little'' he nodded ''Plus smoking's been proven to decrease fertility'' he added.

''Do I look like I give a shit?'' Eiji asked sarcastically ''Besides, I don't see a ring on you'' he pointed out looking at Seijirou's empty finger.

''Don't ask, don't tell'' he smirked in response. Eiji softly chuckled before deciding to change the subject ''So, do we have any Intel on this place we're going to?'' he asked.

''We've pieced together that there's gotta be at least 250 workers on that rig. Each one a potential extra hostage'' Seijirou started as he brought up a schematic blueprint of the five story platform on his tablet and showed it to Eiji.

''How many bad guys are we dealing with?'' he asked.

''About fifty plus foot mobiles, at the least. SMG's and assault rifles and maybe a couple of MG emplacements'' Seijirou answered.

''Kangs got a small army. Doesn't take much more then that to control an area that small'' Eiji commented before Seijirou continued ''We believe that the girl is being held somewhere on the second floor'' he finished. Eiji smiled darkly ''We can ask one of the workers which room she's in. Or beat it out of a guard'' he suggested.

''Now you're catching on'' Seijirou smirked before the announcer said that it was now five minutes before drop-off.

''Aw man, now I'm getting pumped up!'' Eiji said ''Can't wait to see the look on Kangs face when we and the KPA blast our way in there, taking down every terrorist we come across!''

''Whoa, whoa! Settle down there Bruce Willis!'' Seijirou talked him down ''These aren't the AI controlled bad guys you see in the video games, these are trained and experienced killers we're dealing with, who will exploit even the smallest weakness they see in your technique. They'll just kill the girl and Kang will escape if we just go in, guns blazing!'' He warned ''We need to go in quiet and quick, kill only when necessary until we get the girl to safety'' he finished.

''Oh, stealth mode'' Eiji nodded ''That works for me too''

''And remember'' Seijirou ordered ''You just follow my lead and do everything I tell you to do, understand?''

Eiji quickly stood up and saluted ''Yes sir!''

''Good'' Seijirou nodded before a red light started flashing and beeping in the hanger, indicating that it was time to suit up.

''Well, maximum effort'' Eiji whispered to himself before he put on his breathing mask and stood up with Seijirou facing the hanger bay doors.

**''Beginning deployment sequence. Decreasing Hanger area air pressure. H2O seal opening in 3...2...1'' **The automatic voice said as the large twin doors opened, flooding the hanger with water. Eiji followed Seijirou out of the bay as they swam across the deep, blue sea. The breathing noises through their mask's was the only sound that could be heard.

"My environmental tracker indicates that we are now directly below the rigs lower platform" Seijirou said as they stopped underneath a metal ledge where two silhouettes could be seen, standing by the edge.

"We've got two hostile's above us" he then said before he unscathed his knife ready to kill. Eiji slowly did the same.

"On three...one...two...three!" Seijirou counted down before he dragged the guard on the right below the water and stabbed him five times in the chest while Eij dragged the other one by the foot and slit his throat under the water. They're corpse' s sunk down into the abyss before the two agents swam up to the surface and climbed up the ledge.

"That's textbook" Seijirou commented as he removed his mask.

Eiji leaned over the ledge and puked into the water as soon as he removed his mask.

"You okay there rookie?" Seijirou asked with concern. Eiji coughed in response "Shit." He whispered before turning to his C.O "Yeah, it's just that...that was the first...time I've ever...you know, killed anyone" he confessed in shame.

Seijirou smiled warmly "Don't worry about it." He patted Eiji on the back "Everyone gets like that the first time. Let me tell you a little secret. Back when I used to be in the JDSF, the first time I killed someone, I pissed my pants!" He revealed with a chuckle.

"No fucking way!" Eiji smiled.

"Yes way" Seijirou nodded "But I just kept going, it gets easier to deal with from then. But enough about that, let's go save that girl. We've got this, you and me" he then said as he opened his bag and kitted himself up with the bulletproof vest, gun holster, waist clip bandolier and his weapons with Eiji following suit.

"Fucking A" Eiji smirked.

"Remember, stay close and keep quiet" Seijirou ordered before he walked quietly along the platform with Eiji following him, MP5's in hand. They made their way up the stairs and took cover behind a crate when they saw a guard repairing some wire's.

''Stay here and watch my back, I've got this one'' Seijirou ordered through a whisper before her silently crept up behind the guard and used some stray wiring to strangle him to death.

''That was sick!'' Eiji whispered.

''That is what they teach you in the JDSF'' Seijirou replied as they continued along the railing and then up another flight of stairs before the took cover again behind a forklift. They could see several workers being harassed by the armed guards. Seijirou pressed a button on his glasses to see the heat signatures of all the guards on both the second and third platform.

''There'' he pointed to a tower on the fifth floor ''The main foreman's office. That's where Kang'll hide when the KPA swoop in''

''What about those?'' Eiji asked pointing to three SAM turrets, one on each of the lower platforms.

''Shit'' Seijirou cursed ''They've got Anti-aircraft weaponry. That's gonna be a problem. They'd knock the KPA's birds right out of the sky'' he added before pondering.

''Alright, We have to split up'' he then said ''I'll disable the SAM turrets while you find the girl. Also, plant these C4 charges on the main oil pipes as we go along'' he ordered as he tossed a pack of C4 to Eiji.

''Got it'' Eiji nodded.

''And you see that helipad station on the southeast on the third platform?'' he asked. Eiji nodded as he looked at it ''We'll regroup there once we're done. Alright, good luck'' Seijirou said before the both took off in separate directions with Eiji moving quickly but silently towards an Oil drill where he saw three oil workers where being overseen by a man in a black hoodie carrying a sawn-off double barrel shotgun over his shoulder.

''You call that drilling?!'' he barked ''Faster you shit for brains!''

Eiji waited for the man to look away ''Pisst'' he whispered to a worker. He turned to look at him and widened his eyes. Eiji signaled him to come over to him. The worker quickly crawled over to him.

''Speak Japanese?'' Eiji whispered.

''Err, l-little bit'' he replied. Eiji rolled his eyes ''Where is the girl?'' he asked next.

''S-second floor'' The man pointed upwards ''Dining h-hall. M-meat locker''

''Thank you'' Eiji nodded before he ran up the stairwell leading to the Second platform.

''Hey you!'' Black called to the worker as he stormed up to him ''What the hell are you doing?''

''Err, on b-break'' the worker lied.

''Did I say you could go on your break?'' Black asked. The worker shook his head.

''Well then its not your fucking break then, is it?'' Black said before punching him in the stomach ''Now, get back to work you lazy ass piece of crap!'' Black yelled as he dragged the worker back to the drill.

Eiji reached the top of the stairs but then he saw a guard coming his way. He quickly stood behind a pile of crates, unsheathed his knife and waited for the guard to come up to the pile. Eiji grabbed the guard's gun's barrel and cut his throat. But as Eiji finished planting a C4 charge on a large pipe he felt metal pressing against the back of his head.

''Drop your weapons'' he heard a voice behind him. Eiji slowly dropped his MP5, unholstered his Glock.22 and dropped it on the floor.

''Turn around, slowly'' the man ordered. Eiji did so until he was now faced with a guard pointing his Beretta M9 at him.

''Okay, you've got me'' Eiji held his hands up before looking behind the man with an odd expression ''Hey, that's a dangerous place to park a forklift'' he commented.

''What?'' the guard looked behind him. Eiji used the distraction to break the guards hand and then stabbing him in the forehead while covering his mouth to muffle the cry of pain. Eiji then caught a glance up on the railing above him where Seijirou was approaching the second SAM turret. He looked down at his accomplice.

''Nicely handled''' he whispered.

''Thanks'' Eiji smiled ''They're holding the girl in the dining room, in a meat locker''

''Great. Head over there and get her'' Seijirou ordered before Eiji picked his weapons back up and continued across the platform.

''He's good'' Seijirou thought as he shot the two guards stations by the SAM turret in the head in quick succession ''Very good''

Eiji slowly opened the staff room door to the dining room and turned on his flashlight to see several dead bodies in suits and ties handing on meat hooks, the room was covered in blood.

''Sweet Jesus Christ'' Eiji breathed in shock ''Seijirou, I'm in the food storage area. There's bodies everywhere'' Eiji said into is earpiece as he examined one of them that had a North Korean flag pin on his suit.

''Damn it'' Seijirou said ''Sound's like they've already eliminated the rest of Kim Ju-ae's security detail''

''Right'' Eiji sighed as he lightly pushed the bodies away from his path to the door on the other side ''Those K.U.F guys are fucking animals''

''Damn straight'' Seijirou said in agreement ''But we need to make sure the girl's still alive, there's nothing we can do for them now''

Eiji opened the door to see different cuts of mean hanging from the ceiling. Eiji also heard ruffling of chains close by, so he ducked down and crawled his way over to see two guards standing over a gagged and blindfolded Young Korean girl in a white one piece dress and long black hair, tied by her hands and feet on a chair.

''You sure we can do this?'' asked one of them ''I mean, I like my girls young too but...she's only turned sixteen!''

''Don't be a pussy'' the other man replied ''We're not really gonna do anything to her'' he assured his friend ''Beside's, this whore's gonna die anyway. We'd be doing her a favor by giving her some much needed pleasure before she dies'' he added as he held a carrot stick up ''Yep, this'll do nicely'' he smiled darkly before he approached her.

''Are you absolutely sure?'' his friend asked with a worrying tone ''If Kang find's out, then he'll-''

''The only way Kang'll know about this is if one of us snitch's on one another'' the man shouted in frustration while pointing the carrot to his friend ''And I'm no fucking snitch! Are you a snitch Tusuki?''

''No, I just-'' the other man said.

''Then why don't you go first?'' his friend offered, holding the carrot to him.

''Yeah...yeah alright'' Tusuki smiled as he took the carrot from his friend ''Just to prove you wrong''

''The sick fuck's'' Eiji whispered in disgust as he unsheathed his knife, ready to kill while the guards removed her panties from under her dress.

''Remove the gag before that'' the guard said as set his gun down and sat on a chair with a sad smile ''I wanna hear her moans'' he added as he squirted lotion on his hands.

His friend nodded and removed her gag. Kim Ju-ae gasped before whimpering in Korean and struggling to free herself to no avail.

''Stay still sweetheart. You're gonna really enjoy this'' Tusuki said darkly as he spread her legs and slowly moved the carrot towards her vagina as his friend unzipped his pants ready to jack off while Eiji appeared from behind him. Before anything else could happen, Eiji shot him in the back of the head with his MP5 and then shot the Tusuki in both knees. Eiji then slid across the floor and grabbed the fallen carrot.

''You son of a bi-'' Tusuki started to say but Eiji shoved the carrot into his mouth with such force due to his exopod, that the carrot impaled the other side of this head. Causing him to gag blood and collapse onto the floor.

''Eat your vegetables'' Eiji said while Kim shot her head around, looking for who said that one liner. Eiji cut her bindings and helped her up off the chair.

''Get away from me!'' Kim shouted in panic while Eiji tried to calm her down.

''Kim Ju-ae'' Eiji took off her blindfold ''It's okay, We're here to get you out of here'' he assured her. Kim slowly breathed.

''Did my father send you?'' she asked hopefully. Eiji nodded ''Now c'mon, we have to met Seijirou on the third platform'' he informed her before they both ran out the room with Eiji leading.

''Seijirou, I have the girl and making my way towards the meeting point'' he said through his earpiece.

''Copy that, SAM turrets are down and the KPA extraction team is En route. Watch yourself and protect the girl'' Seijirou responded.

''What did those guys want to do to me?'' Kim asked.

''Trust me, you don't wanna know'' Eiji shook his head in disgust.

Eiji and Kim moved quietly through the crates and barrels across the second platform while Eiji planted more C4 charges on any main pipe they came across. Before long, they came to the top step on the third platform stairwell.

''Get down!'' Eiji whispered as he and Kim ducked behind a crate while two guards patrolled the helipad. Eiji peaked over to see an opening to shot one of them before the other has time to react. He brought his MP5 up to shot the one on the left but before he could pull the trigger, the two guards dropped dead in their place's. Seijirou stepped out with his MP5 in hands from the other side of the pad. He waved to Eiji and Kim before they ran towards each other.

''What took you so long?'' Eiji asked.

''There where more guards on my side then yours'' Seijirou answered ''Anyway, the KPA extraction team should be here any minute-'' He was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter approaching.

''Look!'' Kim smiled and pointed to two VTOLs coming towards the pad with one landing beside the group while the other landed on the helipad opposite them. The door opened to reveal six soldiers in red and white military clothing and Armour and carrying Bizons and Norinco CQ assault rifles. They stepped out of the aircraft and two of them took the girl by the hand, leading her inside the aircraft.

''Thank you! My father will hear of your bravery'' Kim thanked the two agents as the soldiers lead her inside the VTOL that flew away as soon as she got on board. A solider then walked up to the two agents and lowered his helmet's visor to show his face.

''Captain Bahk koshiyo, of the NKSOF 22nd platoon'' he saluted them ''You two are the Japanese men supreme leader sent to assist?'' he asked.

''Seijirou Kikuoka, Eiji Nochizawa'' Seijirou introduced both himself and his partner. Eiji bowed in response.

''We thank you for your service to North Korea'' Bahk smiled ''The future of our nation is saved because of you''

''Hey, where are they going?'' Eiji asked as he noticed the rest of the soldiers moving inward towards the fourth floor stairwell ''I thought your orders were to get the girl and then go back to Pyongyang''

''There has been a slight change of plans'' Bahk informed him ''Supreme leader has ordered me and my men to retake the rig and eliminate Kang Yeonsak''

''You cannot!'' Seijirou argued ''They have such greater numbers then you!''

''You do not say what we can and cannot do! It is not your position!'' Bakh yelled back at him ''Numbers is not always answer to victory''

''Then at least let us help'' Eiji offered ''The more guys you have, the better the odds are at taking out Kang before he tries to flee''

Bakh chuckled ''I find your courage admirable, young man'' he commented ''Very well, you will fight with us'' he said before Seijirou and Eiji followed him to to rest of his team. Bakh took Eiji aside for a moment.

''You see those men?'' he asked, pointing to his soldiers ''Those are fearsome warriors, hand chosen straight from the KPA by Supreme leader Kim Jong Un himself! Their lives matter to me, your's does not'' he finished.

Eiji frowned ''That makes two of us'' he replied. Bakh contorted his face in frustration at Eiji's arrogance.

''Just remember to stay behind me, your boldness will get people killed'' he said before jogging to his team.

''And I thought Heathcliff was an asshole'' Eiji thought before he caught up with the others.

**Back on the second floor **

''Alright beautiful'' Black said as he opened the door to the meat locker, pushing a trolley full of tools ''I hope those guy's weren't too rough on ya. After this, I may need some relief myself'' he chuckled slightly as he stopped the trolley.

''Well, all I can say is; I hope your daddy really does love you'' he said ''Because I think you look really...expensive'' he finished as he looked up to see an empty chair and the two dead bodies of his henchmen. Black widened his eyes in disbelief.

''What the fuck?!'' he yelled as he shot his head around frantically ''Where the hell did she go? And what happened to you guys?'' he asked the dead bodies as if expecting them to answer.

''Hey Black, how's the girl holding up?'' POH asked through the white noise on his walkie talkie. Black slowly brought the device to his lips while shaking in fear.

''Yeah...about that'' he paused ''We may have a little problem''

**End of part three, final part will come soon. Don't forget to follow and favorite and post a review if you like. Signing off until next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
